


Persuasion

by KillerOfHope



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Play, Dom Sam Winchester, Dom/sub, M/M, Sibling Incest, Sub Dean, switch adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerOfHope/pseuds/KillerOfHope
Summary: "Do you want to join us or not?" He asks and points at the dent in his older brother's jeans. "Don't deny that it makes you hot."
Relationships: Adam Milligan/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Adam Milligan/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Persuasion

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Sam invites Dean to play with him and his sub. Dean is pretty excited and thinks gonna get his dick wet in Sam's sub. Oh man, the things he's imagining doing to that pretty pet! Dean is shocked when Sam sits down to watch and tells his pet to have fun with Dean. Dean finds himself thoroughly fucked and dominated. And then Sam has his turn...

From the day Adam appeared at their doorstep, a duffel back thrown over his shoulder and looking slightly irritated because it had taken him so long to find them, Dean had known his little brothers shared a special relationship. Tension he hadn't been aware that it existed bleed out of Sam's shoulders, turning him once again into the too-large version of a golden retriever on dope.

Dean hadn't questioned even once that Adam moved into Sam's bedroom immediately, never asking for his own space.

* * *

What he did notice after a while was the special connection between them. He couldn't say if would have turned out this way, had Sam and Adam not shared a few centuries in the cage, but he couldn't take his eyes of the casual but obvious touches either.

One morning Dean tried not to look at his little brothers and keeps his gaze on his coffee. Any try to ignore the way Adam is wiggling in Sam's lap, dressed in too large grey sweatpants fails spectacularly. Dean's hand squeezes the mug and his eyes must have burned a pattern into the table, but it is impossible not to notice how Sam's hand disappeared between Adam's legs.

It's under the waistband, of course, and the slow controlled movements, the casual roll of Sam's forearm are the mindblowing proof how Adam just allows the touch. One arm thrown back and holding onto Sam, Adam has his legs spread wide to accommodate for the space his lover needs.

Adam is near silent, only flexing his hips, asking with each nudge for Sam to continue.

"Sir," Adam breathes quietly, the only concession of the nature of their relationship Dean only had hints for until now.

The muscles of his legs strain, painful for sure, like Adam, hooks his feet under the chair in order not to slide off Sam's lap. Not that Sam looks like as if he would allow it, but the unspoken question prompts him to make a decision.

He pats Adam on his thigh, gestures him to get up and whispers something into his ear.

"Wait for me, little one," he says. His voice is soft, a bold contrast to the possessive kiss he shares with Adam. "I will join you in a moment."

Adam doesn't whine nor does he protest when he gets up and disappears in the direction of his and Sam's bedroom.

When he is out of earshot, Sam turns and raises an eyebrow at Dean.

"Do you want to join us or not?" He asks and points at the dent in his older brother's jeans. "Don't deny that it makes you hot."

"You would ... really?" Dean's head shoots up, his expression incredulous. From what he has seen, he would have never guessed that Sam is ready to share what he has with Adam.

Let alone with _him._

Sam smirks and gestures for Dean to come with him.

  
  


* * *

  
  


He is so preoccupied thinking about Adam's ass that Dean reacts too late when he steps into the room. A yelping sound through the room, his own, when Adam ambushes him.

"What -? Let go," he tries to protest, but between Sam's large frame and Adam's speed, he cannot win.

His breath stutters when a thigh is shoved between his legs, rubbing against his crotch. Dean's knees buckle at the contact. Moaning, he urges against the touch, especially when quick hands undress him while Sam distracts him with an all-compassing kiss.

It is hardly the first time he had sex with Sammy, it is just not a regular thing. Their tastes run too differently to make it work long term. Adam fits far more into Sammy's preferences and Dean thought he could sink his dick into a sweet, yearning bottom.

"Sam?" Dean moans when Adam pulls his boxers down and one of them keeps him bend over, holding his wrist behind his back. "What is the meaning of this?"

The dark chuckle gives him a good idea about what is about to happen. Dean's face flushes as his dick hardens even further at the thought and springs free, into Adam's waiting hand. His little brother gives it a quick squeeze, merely a tease, before pulling away again.

"I told Adam of the times we had sex, Dean. He didn't believe me when I said how responsive you are," Sam says, almost whispering into Dean's neck.

The tone is hair-rising, a reminder of the occasional times Dean let Sam pound him into the ground.

Dean whines, still unable to move. His feet have been pushed apart and if weren't for Adam he would be falling over. The boy is pressing his hips against Dean's bare ass, the bulge pressed against his skin hinting at what Adam intends to do.

"How do you want him, Sir?" Adam rasps, unable to hide his excitement. "You said I could have him."

"Of course, I am going to keep my word," Sam answers. He is grinning and reaching for Dean's cock.

There is no use asking if Dean has any objections. Decades of living together and the benefits of knowing each other's preference make it easy to be sure that Dean is fully on board with this.

Oh, Dean is going to whine and protests, mainly out of pride. But there will no true objections, no use of the safe word they established years ago.

A spark of heat rushes down his spine. Sam cannot wait to see if Adam is right. If his little brother can draw Dean's submissive side out where is it hiding from.

"How about we start with his wrists?" Sam says and reaches for the first item he has prepared on a table. Adam secures them, drawing Dean's arms and hands together, fully aware how far he can go because he wears them often enough himself.

Adam's hungry gaze when he notices that Dean is trembling slightly, but does not struggle against the restraints placed upon him, prompts Sam to grin.

His little pet is ambitious and clearly missed having this. With Sam's role as dominant and Adam unwilling to switch, firm in his desire to hand over his needs into Sam's control, Dean is the perfect alternative.

"What do you want to do with him?" Sam murmurs and moves around until he can hug his pet from behind. Together they look down on Dean who is panting already, trapped between anticipation and pleasure.

His back pressed against Sam's chest, reminded of how it feels when this large man takes the lead, Adam bites back a groan.

"Can we use the spreader bar, Sir?" Adam asks and palms himself through the sweatpants. "I want to open him up and play with his hole. You said it's been a while since he has taken it up the ass."

"Go ahead." Sam leaves a lingering bite on Adam's shoulder before settling on a nearby chair. Unlike Adam, he had Dean many times. He can wait and he wants to watch his pet getting creative first.

Dean's whine is beautiful when Adam pushes him face-first on the bed and receives the first slap on his ass because he is not moving fast enough.

"Sammy?" Dean twists his head in his direction, needing a last confirmation from the only one he has submitted to in the past. Adam is not a permanent fixture in their unit, not yet, but their littlest brother established that he has no intention of leaving.

"My little pet is going to open you up, Dean. He gets your ass first and if you behave, you will learn how it feels when we both take you," Sam explains, reassuring his older brother that he be there the entire time.

That he will watch and discipline if necessary goes unsaid.

* * *

With every intention to enjoy the show, Sam leans back and licks his lips when Adam reaches for the paddle. His little brother has little experience with being on this side of the equation, but the tools are all familiar to him. Dean doesn't know that Sam went through the entire scenario the planned last night.

Now it is Dean who will get spanked, followed by a long session of fingering and opening him up until he cries from frustration.

Sam reaches for the remote in his pocket and turns up the dial a little.

The reaction is beautiful to watch. Adam flushes and bites back a moan, unable to grind into the vibe in his ass. It is a measure of control, a reminder that Sam has the last word.

His pet also wears a cock-ring, has since last night. Sam promised his little brother would come in Dean's ass and not before, but that does not mean he is going to let go of the reigns completely.

For now, he is willing to wait until he can take Adam while Dean is spreading his legs for a new cock to pound into him.

  
  



End file.
